true colors
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: your true colors are beautiful, like a rainbow. xSasuxSakux


I think it was the sky.

Perhaps, it was the cool wind. Maybe, it was the stars that shot their way across the glittering sky. I couldn't be sure. Not anymore.

Even your touch – the only thing that was left was the faint trace of your fingers that used to brush against my skin.

I couldn't remember.

Not your face, not your scent, not even your eyes.

I didn't know what went wrong with us, with the world. I didn't know what I did wrong, what you did wrong.

What happened to us?

.

.

_You with the sad eyes _–

.

Dear Sasuke-kun –

No.

Sasuke,

.

.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Yes, Naruto?"

He squeezed my right hand that he held with both hands. We stared at each other in the eyes. His monochromatic blue eyes gazed straight into my eyes. Perhaps he knew what I was thinking. Perhaps he knew what had happened.

"Goodbye," he said, and I stared at the tears that started to make his blue eyes sparkled even more, "take care. Please. I'll miss you."

I smiled and nodded. I returned the squeeze, reassuring him that everything would be okay. That everything had always been okay. That nothing ever went wrong.

_Lies_.

"I'll be okay, Naruto," I said, smiling, "don't worry."

He looked at my smiling face and nodded after a while, completely convinced that I was okay – and would be okay.

Keep smiling. Fake the smile. No one will know.

No one could know.

No one _should_ know.

.

.

_Don't be discouraged_

_oh, I realized;_

_it's hard to take courage_

_in a world full of people,_

_you can lose sight of it all –_

.

How are you?

.

.

Ino was sobbing. Non-stop. And I felt bad. I did.

Okay I lied,

I didn't. I didn't care about her. Not anymore.

"Sakura, please," she sobbed, holding onto my dress – actually using it to wipe off her tears, "please don't tell me you're leaving because of what happened."

"No, of course not," I laughed. Good. Fake another one. They will never know. "Ino, I'm going to my Grandma's place. We can still see each other. After all, we're best friends."

After all, what best friends do is –

"We are?" she looked at me, her cerulean eyes portrayed her shock clearly, the tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfall. "After – after what happened? We still are?"

– betray each other.

"Of course," I scoffed, smiling. "Best friends don't fall apart, Ino."

Right?

Best friends can never fall apart. We'd just wish each other Hell.

But we'd stick together until the end. Because that's what best friends do.

And she smiled at me as if all her sins had been lifted off her shoulders. I kept my smile on and she sobbed once again into my skirt.

"But, you're leaving!" she wailed, and her shoulders shook.

"We'll see each other again," I assured her. Like I did with Naruto.

She looked up at me again, and nodded.

I patted her head, and kept the smile on.

.

.

_And darkness still inside you_

_make you feel so small._

_But I see your true colours_

_shining through –_

.

I'm not okay –

That's not right.

I'm perfectly okay.

.

.

I looked at Konoha High School, and hesitated.

Actually hesitated.

I looked around, and of course no one was around – class started a few hours ago.

I had to come, I just _had_ to come. A goodbye was needed. To everyone else.

Especially to him.

I took a deep breath, and stepped into the courtyard. After that the steps weren't easier. I thought it would be. The first step should be the hardest – like a baby trying to walk for the first time.

Mine didn't get easier. The opposite happened, in fact, every step got harder and I felt like I was being pulled down every time I walk closer to the class.

I could hear their happy loud voices from out here. To be honest, I envied them. To be able to feel that much happiness.

I looked at the window and at my reflection. I smiled.

Hello, Sakura.

Hello.

Faking another smile?

Why, of course.

Good luck.

Thank you.

.

.

_I see your true colors,_

_and that's why I love you_

_so don't be afraid, to let them show._

_Your true colors _–

.

I'm leaving soon.

To the countryside.

To live with my Grandma.

No –

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly when he saw me stood in front of the door.

Kakashi-sensei turned and looked at me, he smiled but I could see that speck of choked sadness glimmering through his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto," I smiled. He rushed to me and hugged me tightly in his usual bear-hug.

"I thought I won't see you again!" he said, burying his face into my shoulder blade.

"I'm here to say goodbye,"

And I could feel him froze. I patted his back and he let go of me. His eyes refusing to look at my face.

"Teme's over there," he said. "He's as boring as usual."

I chuckled and looked over his shoulder. Sasuke pretended like he was spacing out but I knew him long enough to understand that he wasn't. He was perfectly aware that I was around.

I walked over to him and I saw his eyes trying hard to concentrate on something out there. The clouds, perhaps. Being Shikamaru's friend certainly had a side-effect.

I could feel all eyes on me as I walked over to him.

They must've realized that something went horribly wrong.

But no,

That couldn't be possible.

_Shouldn't_ be possible.

I was so good at hiding it. I didn't give hints.

My parents wouldn't like it if I did.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," I smiled.

He nodded, without even bothering to look at me.

I could feel Naruto stood behind me. He placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Teme, Sakura-chan's leaving soon," he said, "we all know you'll miss her the most. But at least say goodbye. Stop sulking."

I kept my smile on and pretended Naruto was right. I leaned over and touched a few strands of his hair. He flinched.

"Oi," Naruto was about to yell, he must've seen that Sasuke _did_ indeed flinch when I, Haruno Sakura, his _girlfriend_ touched his hair, but I stopped him by pushing his chest softly.

"Naruto, you should go back to your seat," I smiled. "I'd like to talk to Sasuke-kun. The bell's about to go off soon, you should go eat when it does, okay? I'll go look for you in the cafeteria later to say goodbye."

He looked at me, uncertain, but after a while he nodded and slumped back to his seat. Everyone else pretended they never looked – or heard us talk. I knew they would all eavesdrop anyway.

I looked back at Sasuke and he was frowning. Hard. His brows were pulled together and it felt as if he had gotten so much older; as old as Itachi.

.

.

_True colors,_

_are beautiful,_

_like a rainbow_.

_Show me a smile then,_

_don't be unhappy –_

.

Sasuke,

This is a piece of my mind,

a piece of my heart,

that I wish I could share.

.

.

"What do you want, _Sakura_?"

The venom he successfully emphasized on the last word didn't hurt at all anymore.

I had gotten used to his hateful words, before I would be in so much pain that I'd cry myself to sleep every night.

"I'm here to say goodbye," I smiled.

"You did," he spat. He didn't even bother to be nice, typical Sasuke. I smiled wider. He was looking away. Everyone else had left the classroom; the bell rang a few minutes ago.

"A _proper_ goodbye," I kept the smile on.

"Go ahead then," he said, eyes distant.

I wasn't sure whether he'd pay attention to me or not when I said the words. After all, I was no longer his. I was none of his business when he found someone better than me.

We did say goodbye. I suppose that goodbye was already proper. But for this one,

It would really be the last goodbye.

I wouldn't see him anymore, nor would I see that red-haired girl that he had sex with – that he cheated on me with.

"Sasuke,"

And that caught his attention. The lack of suffix would be a shock. To anyone – to everyone. I had always called his name with that particular suffix, ever since we were six. He turned, and looked at me, and the first thing that I recognized was shock.

"Sakura," he paused, and I could see his eyes stared at me hard, maybe trying to figure out what was wrong.

I took his left hand with both my hands and gave it a small squeeze. I smiled.

"Sakura," he said again, and then paused for the second time. Perhaps trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling.

"Goodbye," I kept the smile on.

.

.

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing._

_If this world makes you crazy_

_and you've taken all you can bear_

_you can call me up,_

_because you know I'll be there _–

.

I couldn't tell anyone.

They won't allow me.

So here it is.

A piece of my mind,

of my long lost thought.

.

.

I walked to the cafeteria, Sasuke walking behind me. It was a nice thought: that he still cared even though I was no longer part of his life – no longer any of his business.

I saw Naruto sat with the others, and I walked over to them hurriedly.

Time ran out fast. I was running out of time.

I saw Neji pointed at me and Naruto turned right away. Ino, my best friend who introduced Sasuke to Karin and then encouraging them to be together even though Sasuke was with me at the time, turned and beamed up. I waved at them, and ran over.

I huffed.

Breathe, darling.

In and out. In and out. Easy, right?

Breathe.

I breathed in and smiled at them when I arrived at their table. Sasuke was right behind me the whole time.

"You don't look so well," Naruto said, frowning. He stood up and touched my face.

"I just ran idiot," I huffed.

I could hear Sasuke behind me. Did I love him still? Could the bond between us be over so easily?

.

.

_And I see your true colors_

_shining through._

_I see your true colors,_

_and that's why I love you_ –

.

I fake my smile.

Ever since you left me,

ever since my life span is shortened.

But here it is,

the truth –

.

.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at me, worry was the only thing on his expression. I could see Ino and the others stood up suddenly through blurred view.

"Sakura!" Tenten screamed. "Lee, go call Kakashi-sensei! Call the teachers! Hurry!"

I could see a flash of green dashed passed me.

Breathe, love.

In and out. In and out.

Easy, right?

I was suddenly staring at the roof of the cafeteria and I realized that I was falling. But my head didn't hit the floor like I expected it should.

Sasuke caught me, and suddenly I was in contact with him again. I could suddenly remember his warmth.

What went wrong with us? With the world?

To be honest, I missed the sky and the cool wind that used to embrace us whenever we slept on the field behind your house.

Sasuke, I could remember your face, your scent, and your eyes now.

Even your touch.

"Sakura?" Sasuke shook my shoulders slightly. "Sakura, are you sick?"

"No," I panted, and smiled again. "I'm okay."

"How can you be _okay_?" I hear Ino screaming not so far away. "Sakura, you're pale!"

"Ino," Shikamaru pulled her away. "Don't scream so loud. Sakura's sick."

Ah, yes. It was Shikamaru's dad who told me the result.

.

.

_So don't be afraid _–

.

Sasuke-_kun_,

that suffix fits right there,

don't you think?

.

.

"What do you mean she's sick?" Ino screamed louder and I winced.

Sasuke stopped shaking me, and I could hear more footsteps rushed toward us.

So far away,

everything was so far away.

I felt my breathing slowed. My lungs refused to take any more oxygen.

Sakura,

breathe, sunshine.

In and out. In and ou–

Sakura?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto…

"Sakura?" Sasuke-kun…

We walked a long way. I had to pause and rest though.

It's okay, keep walking. Don't look back.

.

.

_To let them show –_

.

It's been so long,

but –

.

.

The last thing I saw before it all turned pitched black was his face, and his eyes. So beautiful, even though they were as dark as coal.

Sakura, sweetheart,

take one last breath.

It's the easiest.

Goodbye.

.

.

_Your true colors,_

_true colors are beautiful –_

.

I love you,

Sasuke-kun.

.

.

The voices were so far away. I could barely feel the hands that shook my body.

I'm sorry,

I did say goodbye though didn't I?

That was enough, right?

Walk away, Sasuke-kun, Naruto.

Don't look back.

I'll sit on the side of the road,

and watch as you two live happily.

One last breath,

In. Out.

Goodbye.

.

.

_Like a rainbow_.

.

Sasuke-kun,

What goes wrong with us, with the world?

I never wanted to leave.

What did I do wrong, what did you do wrong?

Why can't we be together?

Sasuke-kun,

What happened?

.

.

.

In some forgotten dreams,

In a faraway land,

Where dreams come true,

Mine chose to wait.

.

.

.

_Sakura, honey,_

_take a deep breath,_

_and go to sleep now._

_Goodnight._

.

.

**so… this doesn't make sense. i hope y'all get it.**

**reviews are appreciated.**

**p.s. if there's any misspelling or messed up grammars please forgive me, i don't proofread this story. i promise i will with the next stories, and updates.**

**DDelicacy.**


End file.
